Compiègne and after
by Baron Munchausen
Summary: Set after Robert has warned Anthony to stay away from Edith, but my pure fantasy thereafter. I don't own the characters, they merely live in my head. There are historical events mentioned in this story that are true, but I don't think Sir Anthony Strallan was actually part of them, except here in this story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Detective Sergeant Iberson had been polite but firm.

"Lord Grantham, I do feel it is in Lady Edith's best interests that she hear this news from me, rather than gossiped about in the village, don't you?"

"Why can't you let me tell her?"

"My Lord, because my Inspector will have my guts for garters if I don't do exactly as he has ordered me to do. Besides there are details that I am sure you and she will want to know that you will not want her to remember hearing from your lips."

It was just before dinnertime and he stopped abruptly as Edith entered the Library. Cora had fetched her, and brought Mary and Matthew as well.

"You wanted me Papa?"

"Edith, dear, this is Sergeant Iberson. He has some news for you."

Edith turned to Iberson who said "Lady Edith, I don't know what you will think of the news I have to tell you. A few hours ago a motorist found a body on the road between Grantham village and Locksley." Edith gasped fearing the worst. "We believe it to be that of Sir Anthony Strallan."

"Oh no" she breathed, words failing her.

Cora asked "Was it a car accident?"

"No" Iberson said flatly.

"A heart attack most likely then" said Robert.

"No, my Lord. We know how he died." He paused, considering his words carefully.

"Well, speak up, man!" said Robert, impatiently.

"We believe he may have been robbed, or held up. I'm afraid he died violently."

The atmosphere in the Library darkened considerably.

"Oh Anthony!" cried Edith "You got through the War only for this to happen to you."

"Sorry, Sergeant" said Matthew, who'd been paying close attention to the Sergeant's words "You said you _believed_ the body to be Sir Anthony's. Why aren't you sure? Has he not been formally identified?"

"No, sir, we haven't had a formal identification yet, but, from the contents of his pockets…"

"I'm still confused. Why…?"

The Sergeant anticipated his question "Sir Anthony was shot several times, and some of the bullets hit his face. It is impossible to identify the body by sight."

Edith fainted. The Sergeant turned to Robert. "You understand now why I had to tell her, my Lord?"

"Yes, yes, thank you."

After a few moments, Edith came round enough to say "Someone should tell his staff. They were very fond of him."

"Yes, my Lady, someone is there now."

Carson saw the policeman out, Lady Edith's sad sobs ringing in his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Detective Inspector Redman was standing outside the front door of Locksley grim faced. When Rigg, Strallan's butler answered the door, he introduced himself.

"Do you wish to see Sir Anthony, Inspector?" said Rigg, as deadpan as ever.

"It is about Sir Anthony that I wish to speak to you. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Sir Anthony is dead."

"Oh no he isn't, sir, he's in his study."

"I'm sorry?"

Rigg led the policeman to Sir Anthony's study and announced him.

"Good evening, Inspector. What can I do for you?"

There in front of him, hale and hearty, stood a man who, for the last few hours, had been officially dead.

"Well I'm blowed" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was just over an hour later that Redman and Iberson were on their way back to Downton Abbey. They had taken Sir Anthony to the station to view the body and look at the poor chap's effects. These were several calling cards bearing Strallan's name which Anthony agreed were his, a bill made out to Sir Anthony Strallan, some loose change, and a photograph of Lady Edith Crawley. Anthony was concerned that the whole sordid business appeared to be a threat, or a warning to him, but he was chilled to think that whoever did this knew of his once close relations with Edith and that she might be in danger as well. He insisted on being taken to Downton to prove that he was alive and well.

"It might be best if I entered first, Sir Anthony, just to prepare them. At present they believe you to be dead."

"Quite right, Inspector. Don't want them thinking their seeing my ghost." Iberson rang the bell for the second time that evening. Carson looked at him with undisguised fear when he saw it was him again.

"Mr Carson, please calm yourself. I bring better, much better news this time."

Robert and Matthew came out of the Drawing Room to see what was happening.

"Good God, Sergeant, can't it wait until the morning?"

Iberson approached Robert. "We thought all your family, and Lady Edith in particular, would like to hear our _good_ news." Iberson introduced his Inspector.

"Lord Grantham, it would appear that, yes, something very sinister has happened, but not as bad as we at first thought. We still have to discover the identity of the poor man who was murdered, but it most definitely was not Sir Anthony Strallan."

"Well, thank God for that" said Matthew.

"You're sure this time?" asked Robert.

"Yes, Lord Grantham, he's sure" said Anthony entering through the front door, which was being held open by a Carson rooted to the spot and staring at the man with his mouth open.

There was a quiet cry from the Drawing Room where the women had waited, but were listening to what they could gather through the door left ajar by Matthew. Edith ran out into the Hall and straight to Anthony throwing her arms around him in gratitude for his safety.

"Oh Anthony, I thought…oh I'm so glad you're safe" she sobbed.

Anthony was completely taken aback by her reaction. After being told to keep away from her by Robert, he was expecting something much colder. He could only put his good arm awkwardly around her shoulders to pat her and comfort her, and, when he could speak, whisper "Shh, shh, Edith, it's alright, everything's alright." When she had calmed down enough to let go of him, they all went back into the Drawing Room. Carson brought more coffee, and Robert, bristling slightly at having Sir Anthony around when he would have preferred to throw him out, poured himself a brandy.

Redman said "First thing in the morning we will begin trying to discover who it is we have down at the station. But for now I need to know from all of you if you have any idea why someone would want to dump a body near Locksley and make it look like Sir Anthony."

"The person with the most cause is Robert" said Violet, "but I don't think even he has taken to Victorian melodrama quite yet."

"Sir Anthony, do you have any tenants or business associates who may harbour a grudge serious enough to make them do something like this?"

"Not to my knowledge, Inspector. I try to get on with all my tenants, and I have few other business associates. There's my stockbroker, but he's a very mild man. I can't immediately think of anyone else, but I'll try."

"Again, tomorrow I'll contact Scotland Yard. This may be the work of, say, a blackmail gang, perhaps targeting gentlemen who live alone. What I'm saying is it may not be aimed directly at you personally, Sir Anthony. Nevertheless, I would strongly urge you not to return to Locksley tonight."

"Very well, I'll see if I can get rooms at the Grantham Arms."

"Nonsense!" said Edith "You will stay here, won't he, Papa?!"

"I couldn't impose…" Anthony began.

"I don't think you should stay anywhere public, Sir Anthony. Remaining here would be the safest option, if you are agreeable, my Lord?" said Redman.

"Yes, yes, alright." Anthony noted that Robert couldn't hide his annoyance and resignation.

* * *

Edith couldn't get to sleep. This was the first time that she had slept under the same roof as Anthony, yet the circumstances were so strange. She had been shocked at the news of his supposed death. The grief had blotted out any remaining hurt she felt at his actions in obeying her father without a murmur. Her heart screamed because she had thought she would never see him again, and the pain of that was so much more than being left alone. When she had heard his voice, she thought that she was hallucinating, but then she had seen him and couldn't help herself: in her relief all her love for him came flooding back from where she had hidden it to smother the agony of losing him. She'd thrown her arms around him without thinking. He must be thinking that she'd acted like a love-struck girl. She blushed her embarrassment red-hot into the darkness.

What Anthony was actually thinking was _She hugged me! She actually hugged me! Perhaps she might forgive me after all. Of course, Robert, Violet and the rest of them rightly would not. And anyway, nothing has changed. I am still too old, and crippled. She needs someone younger, someone whole, someone else._ He dragged his thoughts away from the fact that he was supposed to be sleeping in the same house as Edith, and forced himself to list his tenants as the Inspector had asked: would any of them wish him dead? For the life of him, he couldn't think of a single person. Even Robert, who had most cause, would not go that far. His code of behaviour would prevent him from even thinking about it, he was sure. Had he ever slighted anyone enough to leave them with a grudge that bad? He didn't think so. He had always tried to be a gentleman. Of course there was the War…Oh God, the War…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Anthony dressed himself as best he could, and was just struggling to unlock the front door when Carson appeared by his side. Carson was very protective of Edith, as he was of all the family. He thought it very unbecoming that Anthony had stayed the night at Downton. Nevertheless, he was not going to let that affect how he carried out his duties as butler of the house.

"Are you not staying to breakfast, Sir Anthony?"

"Ah, Carson. No, thank you. I really don't think that would be…I should not have stayed last night except for the Inspector's insistence. I hope I haven't embarrassed Lord Grantham, Lady Edith, you, or anyone too much." He indicated the sideboard. "Please could you see to it that these notes of apology are delivered to them? And thank you, Carson. Thank you for your utter professionalism in treating me as though I was a guest rather than the interloper I am."

All of Carson's hard feelings dissolved. He could see that the man was in emotional turmoil.

"Are we to expect your driver, Sir?"

"No, I'll walk home."

Carson stood in front of the door. "I cannot allow that, Sir Anthony. Despite the…awkward situation, I really must insist that you wait until I can call for your driver, or rouse Jones, his Lordship's chauffeur to drive you. I could not live with myself if anything happened to you walking home."

"Yes. Yes, you're right. Thank you again Carson."

"Take some breakfast, Sir Anthony, while I get Jones."

"Alright. But be quick. I don't particularly want to be here when Lord Grantham comes down to breakfast."

"Very good, Sir."

Anthony helped himself to some coffee and was sipping it thoughtfully when Edith entered. Instinctively he stood up. They looked at each other uncomfortably for a moment. Then Edith pulled herself together.

"Good morning, Sir Anthony. I hope you slept well."

"Very well, thank you, Lady Edith" Anthony lied. "I do apologise for still being here. I will be leaving as soon as I can."

"There's no rush. Tell me how you've been."

"Oh, fine, thank you, fine." He gave a strained smile.

She brought her tea to the table and sat next to him. "Good, good. Now tell me the truth."

His smile evaporated. "Wretchedly miserable. How about you?"

"Much the same. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity.

Robert and Matthew came into the Breakfast Room. Robert's face was marked with displeasure. Matthew tried to make conversation. "Morning, Strallan. How are you feeling today? Stronger I hope."

Between Edith's, Matthew's, and Carson's kindness and Robert's disapproval, Anthony's feelings welled over. "I feel like a hunted man, and I don't know why I am being hunted. Here I am taking refuge in the place I know I am least welcome, justifiably so" then looking at Edith "but the place I most want to be. Please forgive me." Then he left the room mumbling apologies. Matthew followed him.

"This is really horrid for you, old chap."

Anthony nodded, still pulling his frayed nerves back together.

The telephone rang and Carson answered it. Anthony drew Matthew to one side, and said "At least in the War, when the Germans were taking pot-shots at us, we knew why they were doing it, and that they weren't doing it out of spite. They had to follow orders, just like us. This?…This is cruel."

"I'm sure the police will get it all sorted out" said Matthew.

Anthony replied "I'm not afraid, not for myself. They can bump me off for all I care. No, it is Edith I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"The body…the police found a photograph of her in the dead man's pocket. If they harm a hair on her head…I swear I will hunt them down and slaughter them like the savages they are." Matthew had never seen Anthony look so dangerous as he did then. In that moment, Matthew realised that Anthony was still very much in love with Edith.

Carson turned to Anthony. "That was Inspector Redman, Sir Anthony. He wants you to stay here until he can get over."

"Oh, really! This is too much. Robert will throw me out before then!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Matthew. "Come and finish your breakfast."

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair. Robert looked at the paper, and his post. Matthew talked of safe topics like Mary's new dress and how helpless it felt to be a man accompanying a wife clothes shopping. Anthony made polite noises in response, Edith said nothing but studied Anthony's face closely.

After breakfast, Anthony drew Carson aside. "Where would you like me to wait for the Inspector, Carson? I mean where to be out of the way?"

Again, Carson was touched by Sir Anthony's consideration of the family's feelings.

"Would you follow me to the Parlour, Sir Anthony? I'll bring you some more coffee there."

Edith watched them go, then after Carson had brought the coffee and left, went to the Parlour herself.

"Hello" she said, quietly.

"Hello" he replied.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?"

"I would welcome it, but I don't deserve it. Violet was right: Robert is the one with the most reason to want me dead, because of you. Perhaps you do too."

"But I don't." There was a pause. "I meant what I said just now. I have missed you."

"Edith, it wouldn't work. You are young, your life ahead of you in an exciting time. Women are entering the political arena, making a stand. Can you truly say that you would live your life to the full if you were married to a crippled old codger like me?"

Without a pause Edith said "Yes. Yes I can. All of those things and more because I'd have your support. Here, all I get is disapproval from my father, sarcasm from my grandmother, and indifference from my mother and sisters. Living a full life would be easier if I were married to you, because you make me whole."

Anthony was still thinking about her words in a shocked silence when Carson entered to announce Inspector Redman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inspector Redman was to the point. "Sir Anthony, can you tell me where you were, and what you were doing, in October and November 1918?"

Anthony stiffened.

"I was in France."

"Doing what?"

"Serving my country."

"How exactly…?"

"To be honest, Inspector, I'm not supposed to talk about it. Orders, you know?"

"Very well. I will tell _you_ what you were doing, and you can tell me if I am right. I believe you were ADC and translator to Admiral Sir Rosslyn Wemyss at the negotiations in Compiègne that led to the Armistice."

Anthony was quiet for moment. Edith looked at him amazed.

"Yes, that is true. I spoke both French and German, you see."

"Go on."

"Wemyss needed someone who understood the German delegation as well as speaking the language. I'd spent some time in Vienna before the War and volunteered. After all, by then I'd been wounded and I wasn't going to be any use to any fighting units ever again."

"Did you get on with the Germans?"

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. They were a strange bunch, a Major General, some ultra-smooth Count from the Foreign Ministry, a navy Captain totally out of his depth, and a politician who had been arguing for an Armistice for over a year. All of them had been dumped in it, because their seniors were too ashamed to turn up themselves. They didn't stand a chance of defending Germany in the negotiations with those bloodthirsty French. And Wemyss just cared about the British Navy. I did make my opinions known though, that punishing Germany for the sake of revenge just wouldn't work, that the best thing was that the Kaiser had abdicated and that should be enforced, that the punitive clauses would only affect the little people who'd followed orders not the bigwigs who had issued them, but I don't suppose it was even recorded. Certainly no one listened to me. In the end, what we all wanted, above everything else, was a stop to the bloodshed."

Edith looked at him with more admiration than she ever had. She knew he was a clever man; now she knew just how brave he was, and that he was a maker of history.

The Inspector considered Anthony's words, then asked "Actually, Sir Anthony, your reservations were recorded. I have a transcript here sent to me by the War Office at the request, the _insistence_, of Scotland Yard." He passed over a piece of paper to Edith. "Sir Anthony, have you heard of the Freikorps in Germany."

"Of course; they're unofficial military units – a bit of a tradition for veterans who can't cope with civilian life."

"There are some who have begun a campaign of retribution against those they hold responsible for what they see as the humiliation of Germany after the War. There have been attacks on the negotiators to the Armistice – some of the men you will have worked with and talked to. There have also been attacks on the delegates at Versailles later, and their support staff. Some have been killed."

"Good God."

"Of course people like Lloyd George can't be touched. Scotland Yard believes that this has led them to target people like yourself, Sir Anthony. You're an easy target."

"If it is their intention to assassinate me, Inspector, why the warning?"

"I don't believe it was a warning. I think it was a case of mistaken identity. You recently had a footman called Thompson, I believe?"

"Yes, young chap, didn't stay long. Went home to his mother, I believe."

"My theory at present is that he stole some of your calling cards. Amongst them, by accident, was the photograph of Lady Edith." Edith glanced at Anthony, but said nothing. "He appears to have left a trail of unpaid bills in your name across the county. Two days ago he checked into the Red Lion under your name. He bought everyone in the bar a drink, blagged a lot, and retired. He wasn't seen again until he turned up on the road to Locksley. I believe one of these Freikorps were on the look-out for you and were there in the bar of the Red Lion, thought they'd got lucky, and attacked him thinking he was you."

"Thank heavens you didn't stay at the Grantham Arms last night" said Edith.

"What now, Inspector?" asked Anthony.

"It won't take them long to realise their mistake, and the fact that we are now aware of what they are up to. I think they will either give up and go home, or they will try one last time to get you. Their failure in their first attempt may make them reckless."

"Anthony, please stay here until it is safe" pleaded Edith.

"I don't think I can presume upon Lord Grantham's good will any more, do you?"

"Or perhaps you have other friends or family you could stay with?"

Suddenly, Anthony bridled. "Inspector, I spent four and a half years in France and I didn't run from the Germans then, and I'm damn well not going to run away from them now."

"Sir Anthony, if I had advised you to go to America, _that_ would have been running away. I am merely saying you are safer here, and it would be safer for those around you. By returning to Locksley you are not only putting your own life at risk, but those of all your staff."

That sobered Anthony and made him thoughtful.

"I suppose I could ask to be accommodated somewhere at the back of the house, out of everyone's way? No one need know I'm here."

"Lady Edith, would you accompany me to speak with your father?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Robert was not at all pleased with the Inspector's suggestion that Sir Anthony stay at Downton for the foreseeable future, even if it was in a room away from everyone else.

"How long will this take, do you think?"

"I hope no more than a week or two."

"That long?"

Edith could take it no longer.

"Papa, I have just learned something about Sir Anthony that has changed my mind about him considerably. I think you need to know it too. Sir Anthony was part of the British delegation that negotiated the Armistice. This is why the renegade band of German veterans want him dead. Can you truly throw him out of your home when he needs protection?"

"Is this true?"

"Quite true, my Lord; I don't think Sir Anthony would have told a living soul except that I had it on good authority from Scotland Yard and the War Office that this is what lies at the bottom of the case."

"Well he is a dark horse, isn't he?"

"He knows how to keep secrets: perfect diplomatic and intelligence material."

"Very well. We will welcome him as our guest, Edith. If he has to stay we won't banish him to the attics."

* * *

The Inspector spoke briefly to Carson about not admitting anyone previously unknown to the staff, and then left. Edith went to tell Anthony he was welcome to stay at Downton.

"That is extremely generous of your father. I must go and thank him. But first let me thank you, Edith. I'm sure Lord Grantham would not have agreed to this without your persuasion."

"You have hidden depths, Anthony. You are even more of a hero than I thought. We can't let you down in your hour of need. But please tell me one thing?"

"If I can."

"You had a photograph of me?"

"Ah, yes. From before the War. It lives in my pocket book, with my calling cards." And he hoped that that would explain the matter, but Edith wasn't going to let it rest there."

"You carried a photograph of me around in your pocket book all through the War, for _six years_?"

Anthony looked like his closest secret had been exposed. When he answered he was looking out of the window, visibly uncomfortable. "Yes."

"Why?"

He looked all around the room, as if looking for an answer. Then he forced himself to look directly into her eyes, her lovely brown eyes, and whispered "Because it is traditional for soldiers to carry pictures of the women they love. It gives us comfort."

He gazed at her with all his heart and soul for a few moments more before abruptly leaving the room to thank Robert and put an end to this most dangerous of conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days passed pleasantly enough. Everyone got used to having Sir Anthony around. Even Violet and Mary were attempting to be polite to him after Edith spoke to them in private.

"I don't believe it!" had been Mary's first response. Then, when she was shown the War Office record which Edith kept in her pocket because she loved it so, she said "But he's so ordinary, dull even." Violet had commented "He's a regular Scarlet Pimpernel. We must be careful: there's no knowing what schemes he might be plotting behind that facade."

"How can you both be so…so dense not to see that he is neither dull nor the Scarlet Pimpernel. He's a War hero; he did what he could. That's all. Now, he needs our aid. Don't you think it is our duty to help him in any way we can?"

One morning, Edith found Anthony in the Library, browsing the shelves.

"What are you looking for?"

"Walter Scott. _The Lay of the Last Minstrel_. Do you know if you have it?"

"I shouldn't think so. Papa's books are for looking at the spines, not for reading the pages." Anthony smiled at her, unsure if the remark was made in jest.

"I prefer your library, Anthony. It really is used."

"I miss it" said Anthony with rare directness. "No matter; I was only going to wallow in self-pity."

"With Sir Walter Scott? Pardon me, Sir Anthony, but that really is a pastime from another age."

Anthony looked at her with so much regret in his eyes that she wished she hadn't said anything. Then he quoted from the beginning of the poem:

"_The way was long, the wind was cold,  
The Minstrel was infirm and old;  
His wither'd cheek, and tresses gray,  
Seem'd to have known a better day;  
The harp, his sole remaining joy,  
Was carried by an orphan boy.  
The last of all the Bards was he,  
Who sung of Border chivalry;  
For, welladay! their date was fled,  
His tuneful brethren all were dead;  
And he, neglected and oppress'd,  
Wish'd to be with them, and at rest."_

Edith looked at him for a long moment. _He really does believe that he's too old for me, doesn't he?_ she thought._ I am going to have to be more direct_. Then she said "I prefer the beginning to the third Canto:

_And said I that my limbs were old,  
And said I that my blood was cold,  
And that my kindly fire was fled,  
And my poor wither'd heart was dead,  
And that I might not sing of love —  
How could I to the dearest theme,  
That ever warm'd a minstrel's dream  
So foul, so false a recreant prove!  
How could I name love's very name,  
Nor wake my heart to notes of flame!_

_In peace, Love tunes the shepherd's reed;  
In war, he mounts the warrior's steed;  
In halls, in gay attire is seen;  
In hamlets, dances on the green.  
Love rules the court, the camp, the grove,  
And men below, and saints above;  
For love is heaven, and heaven is love."_

It was Anthony's turn to stare at her in wonder. "I didn't know you liked poetry."

"Well then, you don't know everything about me, do you?" she flirted. His eyes were wide in admiration, her boldness took his breath away. She blushed at her forwardness and his reaction. She found an escape, as always, in suggesting something practical. "Would you like me to drive over to Locksley and pick up some books for you?"

"No, no, I don't think that would be safe, not until the Inspector says so. But thank you for the thought." They were silent again for a moment. Then they both spoke together. "I think I may have a copy of…" "Would you mind playing the piano for me?..." They both stopped together. Then they couldn't help giggling. "Why don't we do both?" she asked. "Splendid idea!" he replied.

* * *

The Inspector appeared at tea time. Anthony, still in a happy conspiratorial mood, whispered in Edith's ear "Speak of the Devil…!" and she giggled.

Anthony stepped forward to greet Redman "Good afternoon, Inspector."

"Good afternoon, Sir Anthony, Lady Edith. I'm afraid I bring alarming news. There has been an attempt on the life of Sir Rosslyn Wemyss, First Lord of the Admiralty."

All of Anthony's good humour evaporated immediately. "Good God. Is he…?"

"He was wounded but not seriously, I'm glad to say. A gang of four men approached him in Whitehall. When they opened fire, the police outside the government offices were able to overwhelm all but one of them. That fourth man escaped. I told you that I feared they would be reckless, but I never thought they would attempt something so desperate. The fourth man is now on his own, and I have no doubt that he will try to reach you again. You must stay on your guard now more than ever."

* * *

Poor Alfred. Everyone kept asking him to do things. There were all the jobs he usually had to do, then there was helping poor Sir Anthony who couldn't dress himself properly with that arm of his, and now Miss O'Brien had told him to look out for the man delivering Lady Mary's new dresses, the ones she'd been choosing with Matthew that made him feel so helpless. So he was a little too eager to open the back door when a man carrying several large boxes appeared.

"You've taken your time" he said. "You were supposed to be here hours…" and then the delivery man dropped the boxes, hit Alfred hard, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Werner von Holstein quickly made his way upstairs. At this hour the family and their guests, including Werner's target, would be in the Breakfast Room. He had scouted out his plan from the outside very carefully, but everything looked different from the inside. He kept going finding himself in the main hall entranceway. The Breakfast Room was behind one of these doors. He looked in one room, and found it unoccupied. Just as he was about to look in the second, the door to the third room opened and a young lady came out. Werner acted without thinking. Events had slipped away from him and he was as good as dead anyway. There was no use in caution anymore. He grabbed the woman around the neck and pulled her backwards in front of him with his gun at her head. Then he looked to see who it was who was following her. It appeared to be Sir Anthony Strallan, but this time he wanted to make absolutely sure.

Edith had been taken utterly by surprise, but she didn't call out even once she realised that this was what they had all been fearing. She heard the man behind her speak.

"You…Sir Anthony Strallan?" He spoke with a heavy but cultured Bavarian accent, and in broken English.

Anthony responded in perfect German, as cool as ice. "Ja. I am Sir Anthony Strallan. If it is me you want, please release the lady unharmed, and you can have me: I won't struggle."

Werner considered this for a moment and then let Edith go. He aimed his pistol at Anthony's heart, while Anthony stood still and closed his eyes. But Edith, without a moment's hesitation threw herself around Anthony's neck protecting him with her own body. Werner lowered his weapon.

"Edith! For God's sake!"

"I won't let him harm you. You don't deserve this. You argued for leniency towards Germany. Tell him!"

By this time, Anthony had managed to use Edith's position against her. With her arms around his neck he was able to pick her up using his good arm and spin her round so that _she_ was being protected by _his_ body. "He won't believe that. He'll think I'm pleading for my life." Then in German he addressed Werner over his shoulder. "If you're going to fire that thing, for God's sake make sure you don't hit her."

Despite everything, Werner was astounded at the man's bravery and gallantry. He hadn't fully understood what Edith had said, so he asked "She said…true this is?"

"Yes" said Edith, drawing the War Office transcript from her pocket. "Look."

Werner took the piece of paper and read it, his reading English being much better than his ability to speak the language. He put the paper in his pocket along with the revolver. He addressed Anthony with a formal "Sir!", and clicked his heels bowing his head with emphatic smartness. Then just as suddenly as he had appeared, he disappeared out of the front door and was gone.

In a state of shock, Anthony kept his arm around Edith's waist and pulled her to him. "Thank God you're alright!" he whispered to her. They stood looking at each other, then relief swept through their bodies and Anthony pressed his lips to hers in a wild passion born of a release of tension. Edith responded, grateful for his safety, kissing him as she had only done in daydreams.

It had all happened so quickly, that only Robert and Carson had seen anything of the scene. Rooted to the spot and aware that any interference might jeopardise Edith's life, they had helplessly watched events unfold from the door of the Breakfast Room. Robert now came forward and hugged his daughter the moment she released herself from Anthony's embrace. "Edith! Oh Edith!" Then he took Anthony's good hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you for protecting her. You are indeed a very brave man." Anthony was speechless.

Quick thinking as ever, Carson was already on the telephone to the police.

* * *

Redman and Iberson appeared again within half an hour. After interviewing Anthony, Edith, Robert, Alfred, and Carson separately, they spoke to the family together.

"Well, I don't think we're going to catch him, to be honest. These groups appear to have very well organised means of getting in and out of the country. Besides, if this young man makes it back to Germany, he will no doubt tell the other Freikorps that you should not be made a target. In that sense, it is beneficial that we don't pursue him too vigorously. I think that you can return to Locksley safely now, Sir Anthony."

"Thank you for all your assistance, Inspector, Sergeant" he said.

"Well, I don't have much to pack, but I better get going" announced Anthony to the family at large.

"There's no hurry" said Robert. "Stay to dinner."

* * *

Just before dinner, Anthony and Edith were looking at the stars from the upstairs gallery windows. "I will so miss having you here" she said.

"I will miss…being here…with you" he murmured. "We've come quite a distance in the last few days, haven't we?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Edith, when that poor deluded German was here, you were very brave. I haven't thanked you for saving my life. I didn't know how to; I couldn't find the right words."

"I'm not so ignorant of foreign languages myself, you know. I know that you offered your life if he would let me go."

"Ah" Anthony muttered, made suddenly shy by her words. His only defence appeared to lie in attack. "But you did the same. You threw yourself between me and a man pointing a gun at me. Do you realise how much pain I would have had to endure if he'd killed you and left me alive?"

Her eyes flashed fire "Do you realise how much pain _I_ would have had to endure if he'd killed _you_ and left _me_ alive?"

_I've been hoist with my own petard_ thought Anthony.

"I would have died for you."

"And I for you."

_How does she always manage to win every argument?_

"You are the most exasperating woman I know!" he was getting breathless just talking to her.

"And you are the most stubborn man I have ever met!" she panted as though smothered.

There was a moment in time which separated all that had gone before and the future, when everything hung in the balance.

And then he reached forward for her at the same time that she gathered him to her and they met in a kiss that felt like the centre of the universe, and lasted for all eternity.

"Dear God, I love you" he breathed into her hair when their lips had finally, reluctantly parted.

"I adore you" she replied, her fingers holding his shoulders as he devoured her neck. After several more kisses like that, he went down on one knee.

"Lady Edith Crawley, I am so deeply in love with you that I dare not hope that you will consent to be my wife, but my life will not be worth a farthing if you will not."

"Sir Anthony Strallan, I love you with all my heart and I would be honoured to take you as my husband."

When the dinner gong was heard, they forced themselves to part, tried to tidy each other up a little, and went down arm in arm. This fact was not lost on Violet. She sneered to an astounded Cora "I think the Scarlet Pimpernel has done it again!"


End file.
